Segunda Mesa
by ArkaschaPlotnik
Summary: Desde el principio, Kise sabe en qué se está metiendo. One sided! AoKise. Ligero Lime.


Son las dos de la mañana, no esperen que esto tenga coherencia. Kurobasu no me pertenece.

Segunda mesa

Kise lo supo desde un principio, hablando honestamente. Que Aomine había aceptado salir con él con tal de distraerse y no hacer nada estúpido con Kuroko. Porque el muchacho de quien Daiki estaba enamorado era demasiado precioso como para perderlo a causa de una relación.

_Ryota intenta besarlo, pero Aomine se aleja bruscamente de sus labios. La protesta que el rubio esta a punto de articular se pierde en un gemido al sentir los dientes de su compañero enterrarse en su cuello. Sabe que la marca le durará un par de días, y que puede cubrirla con maquillaje, de ser necesario_. _Sabe que estaba siendo usado como reemplazo._

Era bastante obvio lo mucho que _Aominecchi_ estaba enamorado de _Tetsu_. Por eso, cuando le propuso ser nada más que amigos con beneficios, Kise esperaba un rotundo "no" por respuesta. Incluso tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar que se le escapara una carcajada de felicidad al escuchar el "No veo por qué no" que el otro ofreció como respuesta. Esa misma tarde, Aomine terminó en el departamento de Kise por invitación de este. Cuando el joven modelo sacó un condón y una botella de lubricante de uno de los cajones del ropero, Daiki no pudo evitar exclamar "Así que no es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿eh, Kise? Que guardadito te lo tenías". El rubio no pudo hacer más que sonreír, sin negar la acusación de su "amigo". No podía confesarle su amor, ¿verdad? Si lo hacía, si le contestaba a Aominecchi que realmente era virgen y que los productos los había comprado con la esperanza de que aceptara ser su compañero sexual, el moreno se iría. No solo de su departamento, sino de su vida en general. Por eso, Kise sonrió y aceptó el "no sabía que eras una puta" que se escondía en las palabras del otro.

–No es algo que vaya contando por ahí, Aominecchi.

La primera vez que lo hicieron, fue la única en la que Aomine accedió a besarlo.

_Aomine traza un camino con la lengua por todo el cuerpo de Kise. Deja marcas de mordidas aquí y allá, y, hasta cierto punto, se regocija cada vez que escucha los gemidos mezclados con los "más", "ah, Aominecchiahínoque…", "Aominecchi, por fa– ¡Ah…!" que se le escapan al otro. Sin embargo, hay algo que le molesta al moreno, y es que la voz de Kise no se parece en nada a la de Tetsu_.

Con el tiempo, establecen una clave para evitar que los demás se enteren.

–Tengo hambre –dice Daiki al aire, sin prestar especial atención a nada, pero incorporándose.

–Acabaste con la mitad de mi comida –recrimina Kuroko, sin darle importancia.

Kise entonces sabe que pronto, uno de los dos tiene que marcharse y prepararse para la sesión de sexo que se avecina. El resto de la Generación de los Milagros observa al moreno bajar las escaleras que llevan al techo, bajo pretexto de conseguir algo de comer. Minutos después, el celular de Kise suena, avisando de un nuevo mail. El contenido de éste, según el muchacho rubio anuncia, es profesional. Su manager quiere verlo lo más pronto posible. Akashi lo mira acusadoramente, esperando a que continúe hablando.

–Es después de la práctica, Akashicchi –añade con una risa nerviosa, buscando con los ojos las tijeras del otro.

El día pasa rápido, al menos para el rubio, que de pronto se encuentra en la habitación de su "compañero", quien no ha tardado nada en comenzar a desvestirlo.

_Aomine decide que prefiere no escuchar a Kise gemir. Está demasiado centrado en complacer su deseo sexual como para interesarse por el rubio. Lleva una de sus manos a la boca del otro, dándole a entender que lama sus dedos. Ryota lo hace sin pensarlo dos veces, a sabiendas de lo que pasa por la mente del otro. Mientras tanto, la lengua de Daiki se pasea por su miembro, esperando a que termine de ensalivar sus dedos_.

"Me está comiendo". El pensamiento se establece de pronto en la mente del menor. Una cosa lleva a la otra, y mientras siente la mano libre del peliazul obligarle a ponerse boca abajo, se da cuenta de por qué Aomine hablaba de comida cuando quería satisfacerse.

"Eres un plato de segunda mesa, Ryota" casi puede saborear las palabras en la boca del otro.


End file.
